epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Drakan95/Epic Rap Battles of History : Carl Friedrich Gauss VS Reed Richards
'Sup everyone and welcome to my fourth battle! I'm very glad that as the series goes, more people are watching it (even if it's still a small group, but slowly, I think it will grow), but more importantly, I finally received a suggestion which involves a fictional character. However, this battle was supposed to be released this Friday, but since it was done 5 days ago, I just couldn't resist, so here it is! Once again I tell you, that if you want any battle, you can post it in the comment section, as long as the participants have something in common. And to make it even better, I have Iamthelegion guest starring as Reed Richards (thanks a lot, buddy). But enough talking, let's get to the point. This battle features German mathematician, Carl Friedrich Gauss rapping against founding member of Fantastic Four, Reed Richards to see which one of them is the better mathematician who did a great amount of work in many fields of science. Beat : Pure Fire Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY : ' ' VS BEGIN! 'Carl Friedrich Gauss :' (starts at 0:21) Time to see which one of these child prodigies will come out glorious Cause I am the REAL mathematician who in this battle will leave you curious Bringing every teacher down and I will do the same thing with you Since I’m not afraid of this Mitt Romney who is a failure to his crew You claim that you’re the smartest, but yet from what my mind remember You’re stupid enough to not invite Stan Lee at your wedding! Very ‘’clever’’ A brilliant idea crossed my mind! I should elaborate a new theory In which the result of the calculation will conclude in my certain victory 'Reed Richards :' (0:42) I see that you're a moviegoer not that you'd even lived to see phones Lee was present in comics, I assure you, this Princeps gonna be owned Bifurcating you lyrically it’s funny you think you have a chance The greater mind will expand yours when we do the verbal dance Took out legions of super villains and you got Tukey and Cooley'd Val could beat you in brains, Archimedes help is what you'll need The number one mind in the world, you are as Doomed as any other You think to best me in rhymes? You are uneducated as your mother 'Carl Friedrich Gauss :' (1:02) Hey! Leave meine mutter out of this confrontation! Do you understand? Forgot that you turned into this creature, when you passed Van Allen belt I’m a pimp with a brilliant book! And I have the respect of a whole nation I can easily leave you destroyed and changed, like a cosmic radiation I have a statue for my works, while you have a pointless dumb movie And once again I proved to you, that your brain should never crossed me I reign supreme and victorious in this battle, while you wasted your whole life This marvelous genius left this chewing gum invisible, just like his pathetic wife 'Reed Richards :' (1:23) So your statue's a thing to brag? Doom fantasises building me one, what you don't get Is that you are an old man unfit to rhyme, Fin Fang Foom was actually a threat You wrote a book? I'm pretty sure Moleman's a published author as well, now you mention it Send your crappy dissertations to the Negative Zone or Franklin's dimension you lackwit Spiderman's wordplay is more of a zing then what comes from this supposed great mathematician I'll deal a stretch punch, tumble, exploit your weakness, you'll be needing to see a physician You'll be dealt with like the Wedding disaster, the difference between your "success" and mine is drastic You better Copley to the loss! You are the basis for an epic fail, whereas this Mister's Fantastic WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? EPIC RA-''' (the logo starts stretching, exactly like Reed) '-AAAAAAAA.....AAAAAAAA.....AAAAAA-' (the logo gets back to normal) '''-AAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! Poll Who won? Carl Friedrich Gauss Reed Richards Hint for the next battle Category:Blog posts